Get Lost Chapter 01
by dankadawson
Summary: Satu komentar dari ELF yang kecewa dengan SMEnt membuat hidup Kyuhyun berubah drastis.
1. Chapter 1

_Dorm_ Super Junior kacau balau. Seluruh _manager_, _staff_ dan kru yang bekerja dengan Super Junior sibuk menghadapi _gadget_ masing-masing; _staff_ dan kru memantau perkembangan berita di dunia maya sementara para _manager_ sibuk menghubungi sebanyak mungkin media untuk mengajak bekerja sama. Setidaknya, membujuk media tersebut untuk mau menunda pemberitaan mereka hingga muncul pernyataan resmi dari SM Entertainment.

Segalanya dimulai ketika sebuah komentar panjang masuk ke laman resmi Super Junior yang datang dari seorang _fans_ di Indonesia. Ditulis dalam Bahasa Inggris yang baik dan dengan logika runtut, _fans_ tersebut mengatakan bahwa Super Junior sudah berlaku tidak adil terhadap _fans_ mereka di Indonesia. Data yang dikeluarkan oleh SME sendiri bulan lalu, bahwa _fans_ di Indonesia adalah _fans_ yang paling mendatangkan keuntungan bagi Super Junior, ia gunakan sebagai dasar pernyataannya.

"_Jika memang kami adalah fans yang paling mendatangkan keuntungan, kenapa SJ tidak pernah memberikan fanservice_ _yang layak? SJ sudah membentuk _sub-unit_ yang merekam lagu dalam bahasa China dan Jepang tetapi tidak pernah melakukannya dalam Bahasa Indonesia. _

_Kami para ELF Indonesia tahu bahwa ini bukan salah member SJ tetapi management mereka yang hanya peduli pada uang, uang dan uang saja. Management yang bahkan membiarkan salah satu grup bentukan mereka, f(x), selama empat tahun tanpa satupun konser atau showcase, tanpa warna dan nama fandom yang resmi."_

Di akhir komentarnya, ELF tersebut menuntut SME dan SJ untuk memberikan _fanservice _yang lebih layak bagi _fans_ di Indonesia atau dia dan ELF lainnya akan meninggalkan SJ meskipun dengan sangat terpaksa. Sebuah ancaman yang hanya menjadi bahan tertawaan di awal. Para manager SJ berpikir bahwa pada akhirnya orang tersebutlah yang akan di-_bully_ oleh _netizen_ lainnya karena berani mengancam grup idola mereka. Jadi, tidak seorangpun menduga bahwa hari ini komentar tersebut akan menjadi sumber huru-hara terbesar dalam sejarah SM Entertainment.

Komentar yang diabaikan itu ternyata mendapat respon dari banyak ELF, terutama yang berasal dari Indonesia. Mereka, bahkan juga _fanbase_ alias ELF resmi di Indonesia setuju untuk tidak melihat konser, _reality show_, drama atau acara apapun yang berkaitan dengan SJ. Bahkan mereka juga menolak membeli segala produk yang berkaitan dengan SJ. Jika tindakan mereka ini masih diabaikan juga oleh SME dan SJ, mereka akan benar-benar meninggalkan SJ dan SME.

Diskusi panas yang terjadi di dunia maya memancing perhatian k-pop netizen di seluruh dunia. Bahkan tiga hari setelah deklarasi resmi dari Official ELF Indonesia tersebut, seluruh _fandom_ dari _talents _milik SME juga menuntut dan memberikan ancaman yang sama: _fans_ervice yang lebih baik atau tidak menjadi _fans_ sama sekali. Beberapa fandom dari negara lain juga mulai bersuara tentang betapa SME selalu menganak-emaskan _fans_ dari China dan Jepang. Semakin banyak orang menolak untuk melihat acara yang menampilkan _talent_ dari SME dan menolak membeli produk SME. Sementara di sisi lain, perbincangan dan diskusi tentang kondisi ini di dunia maya terus berlangsung bahkan sekarang dengan tensi yang lebih panas lagi.

Sampai akhirnya tadi malam pemerintah Korea Selatan mengeluarkan pernyataan untuk melarang penampilan apapun dari _talent_ SME di depan umum karena apa yang terjadi pada saat ini membawa pembicaraan buruk mengenai industri hiburan Korea Selatan. Akibatnya, tadi pagi diumumkan bahwa nilai saham SME anjlok. Jika keadaan ini terus berlanjut, SME bisa jadi akan dinyatakan bangkrut.

Jadi di sinilah para _member_ SJ sekarang. Berkumpul di _dorm_, di tengah hiruk-pikuk _staff_, kru dan _manager_ mereka yang berusaha mengatasi kekacauan. Memegang _gadget_ masing-masing dan menyibukkan diri di dunia maya. Menyapa penggemar, meminta mereka bersabar dan berdoa untuk yang terbaik bagi SJ dan ELF, mengobrol satu sama lain hanya untuk menarik perhatian _fans_ hingga sekedar mengunggah foto-foto lucu. Bahkan Leeteuk dan Yesung yang tengah menjalani wajib militer pun meminta izin dan sekarang berkumpul bersama _member_ lainnya. Situasi mereka kali ini benar-benar genting; jauh melebihi k etika Han Geng memutuskan keluar dari SJ.

"Hyung, sini. Kita foto berdua dan nanti kuunggah ke _twitter_ku. Indonesia kan ada banyak sekali wonkyu-otp-_shipper_. Biar mereka senang." Kyuhyun memanggil Siwon yang duduk sendirian di ruang makan.

OTP, _one true pairing_. Mendengarnya Siwon tersenyum lemah. _Fanservice yang tidak adil mereka bilang? Mereka pikir untuk apa kami sampai melakukan itu semua kalau bukan untuk mereka? Bertingkah seperti homoseksual di atas panggung dan dihujat banyak orang karenanya, hanya demi menyenangkan fans. Fans yang tidak rela melihat mereka dengan perempuan dan memutuskan lebih baik oppa mereka terlibat percintaan dengan sesama jenis, dengan sesama anggota SJ. Siapa yang tidak adil? Mereka. Hanya untuk menyenangkan mereka kami harus melupakan 'hidup normal' kami._ Siwon membatin getir.

"Ya. Sini, duduk sebelahku dan berpura-pura sedang makan bersama. Kalau perlu pose sedang menyuapi biar mereka super senang sekalian."

Kyuhyun mengernyit ketika mendengar nada sinis Siwon. Di antara semua anggota, Siwon adalah satu-satunya yang paling tidak peduli ketika harus berurusan dengan _skinship_ atau OTP. Apapun skenario yang diberikan oleh managemen, Siwon akan menerimanya dan melakoni dengan senang hati. Sikap yang membuat mereka sempat curiga bahwa jangan-jangan Siwon adalah _gay_. "Kenapa hyung?"

"Hmm?"

"Hyung kenapa? Capek? Hyung istirahat saja sana. Biar nanti aku nge-twit apa gitu yang bisa bikin wonkyu-_shipper_ teriak-teriak senang. Hehehe…"

"Capek? Haha. Kamu sendiri nggak capek sama semua ini?"

Kyuhyun kemudian duduk di sebelah Siwon, menumpukan tangannya ke meja makan untuk menopang dagunya. "Capek lah hyung. Tapi mau apa lagi. Kita sudah tanda tangan kontrak dengan managemen dan mengeluh juga nggak ada gunanya kan. Aku cuma bisa menjalani semua ini sebaik mungkin. Eh, kan hyung yang mengajari aku. Gimana sih?"

Siwon terkekeh melihat lirikan (pura-pura) sinis Kyuhyun. "Ya. Tapi ada kalanya aku cuma ingin melakukan apa yang aku mau. Nggak diatur begini-begitu. Aku pikir, ada di sini aku bisa lari dari aturan-aturan ayahku. Ternyata aku malah lebih diatur-atur lagi."

"Sama." Hanya itu reaksi Kyuhyun dan keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

Mereka berdua, di antara anggota SJ yang lainnya adalah yang memiliki kesamaan jalan hidup. Lari dari hidup mereka yang berkecukupan namun terkekang, hanya untuk menemui kekangan lainnya.

"Hyukjae sedang apa?" tanya Siwon memecah keheningan.

"Biasa, eunhae." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Coba hyung cek twitter. Mereka sudah dari tadi rusuh di twitter, hahaha."

Siwon ikut tertawa. Hyukjae dan Donghae, di antara anggota SJ yang lainnya adalah yang memiliki kesamaan pola pikir. Daripada menjalani skenario dari managemen dengan setengah hati dan pusing sendiri pada akhirnya, lebih baik dihayati sekalian dan bersenang-senang di dalamnya. Satu dua mulai curiga jangan-jangan mereka benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang. Tapi Donghae selalu berkata, "Karena kami sangat santai bertingkah sok-homoseksual, makanya kami ini justru heteroseksual paten. Kami tidak takut orang akan men-_judge_ kami atau apa karena kami bukan seperti itu."

"Ryeowook?" tanya Siwon lagi. Memikirkan tentang homoseksual selalu membuatnya ingat pada Ryeowook. Di antara member SJ, dia adalah satu-satunya _gay_. Mereka semua menerima itu dan menghormatinya. Apalagi, Ryeowook adalah member yang paling baik hatinya dan selalu menjadi sahabat yang hebat bagi anggota SJ lain.

"Sepertinya sedang mencari resep baru. Mungkin dia mau memasak sesuatu untuk kita dan _staff_."

"Hmm. Bahkan Leeteuk dan Yesung sampai izin dari wajib militer mereka. Aku pikir kita sudah melewati titik aman, ternyata justru begini…"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Hyung! Nggak seru kan kalau hidup kita datar terus, sukses terus, bersinar terus. Sesekali harus seperti ini. Lagipula, dengan begini kita jadi punya waktu luang yang lebih banyak. Kemarin kan hyung sendiri yang ngambek karena kecapekan. Sekarang ada libur panjang di depan mata malah hyung nggak suka. Gimana sih?"

"HEEEEH MAGNAE! Bukannya hyung nggak suka, tapi kan ya nggak gini juga alasan di balik liburan kita."Siwon mengetuk kening Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya. "Emang kamu mau kita bubar gara-gara hal sepele kaya gini, huh?"

"Enggak lah hyung. Managemen pasti bisa cari jalan keluarnya. Hyung kaya nggak tau mereka aja."

"Hmm." Hanya itu respon yang Siwon berikan karena ia tahu pasti perkataan Kyuhyun tadi benar seratus persen.

"HEY! KALIAN BERDUA MALAH PACARAN! SINI!" Suara Heechul terdengar di pintu ruang makan. "_Manager_ menyuruh kita berfoto bersama lalu diunggah ke Facebook Suju. Sini cepat."

Kyuhyun melirik sadis ke arah Heechul tapi mematuhi perintahnya sementara Siwon hanya terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun.

"Heechul." Kangin memanggil sang Diva dengan nada memperingatkan. Kyuhyun bukan orang yang mudah dibujuk jika sudah ngambek. Dia bisa uring-uringan sampai berhari-hari dan sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk merusak _mood_ magnae mereka.

"_Sorry, boss_. Bercanda." Heechul mengangkat kedua tanganya dan melempar senyum manis tapi beracunnya ke arah Kyuhyun; yang disenyumi hanya menyeringai kesal.

"Hey, malah ngapain kalian ini. Sini." Kali ini Leeteuk yang bersuara, menghentikan Kyuhyun yang sudah siap mengatakan sesuatu ke Heechul. Percayalah, Leeteuk yang marah bukan pemandangan yang enak untuk dilihat dan dihadapi.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ini bercanda kan hyung? April Mop kan?" Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidak bertanya. Apa yang dikatakan oleh manager benar-benar terdengar konyol baginya. "Iya kan hyung?" kali ini ia menujukan pertanyaannya pada Leeteuk.

"No. Kami serius, Kyuhyun." Leeteuk menjawab dengan senyuman pahit.

"Ya, memang itu keputusan yang dibuat oleh para direktur dan CEO." Tambah manager mereka, tanpa senyuman. "Kami tahu ini berat bagi kalian, tapi tolong, hanya ini satu-satunya jalan keluar bagi kita semua. Dan kamu, Kyuhyun, selama ini kamu adalah member yang paling cepat mempelajari bahasa baru, jadi kamu pasti bisa. Ne?"

"Ne, hyung." Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat. Well, apa yang dikatakan manager memang benar. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mendapat kesulitan berarti dalam mempelajari bahasa baru. Justru member lain lah yang seharusnya merasa khawatir.

"Lalu, talent lain bagaimana hyung?" tanya Ryewook memecah keheningan.

"Sama saja, mereka semua harus belajar. Bahkan semua trainee kita juga harus belajar. Kami pun, para manager dan staff juga diharapkan untuk mau belajar. Kalian tahu sendiri ini situasi paling gawat yang pernah managemen hadapi jadi mereka mengambil langkah ekstrim seperti ini."

Ini hari ketiga semenjak pemerintah Korea Selatan mengeluarkan larangan tampil bagi semua talent SME dan akhirnya tadi malam para direktur dan CEO mengambil keputusan bahwa semua talent SME akan belajar Bahasa Indonesia secara intens dan beberapa bahasa lain di wilayah Asia sebagai tambahan. Sementara, sekarang para petinggi SME sedang berusaha melobi pemerintah Korea Selatan agar mau mencabut larangan tersebut.

Kemarahan pemerintah Korea Selatan sebenarnya bisa dipahami. Hallyu wave adalah salah satu strategi kebudayaan pemerintah untuk mengenalkan bangsanya kepada dunia. Rencana tersebut dieksekusi secara perlahan dan hati-hati. Puluhan musisi disekolahkan ke akademi musik ternama di penjuru dunia agar ketika pulang nanti mau bersinergi membangun industri musik yang bagus dan kokoh. Milyaran won investasi digelontorkan agar para trainee mendapat pelatihan terbaik dan ketika dilempar ke pasaran mampu mengendalikan audiens.

Kesuksesan SME sebagai managemen artis Korea Selatan yang paling dikenal di seluruh dunia membuat pemerintah Korea Selatan puas dan bangga dengan hasil kerja keras dan kesabaran mereka semua. Tetapi hanya karena kecerobohan mereka merilis artikel tanpa memprediksi konsekuensi macam apa yang akan diberikan oleh audiens, industri hiburan Korea Selatan terancam hancur.

Semenjak protes besar-besaran dari fans para talent SME di Indonesia tersebut, pembicaraan tentang K-pop dan segala industri hiburan Korea Selatan di internet selalu beraura buruk. Sisi-sisi hitam industri hiburan Korea Selatan diungkit kembali dalam forum-forum diskusi dan jika hal tersebut dibiarkan terus terjadi, industri hiburan mereka akan benar-benar hancur.

Maka, langkah paling bijak adalah dengan membujuk para fans di Indonesia terlebih dahulu. Biar bagaimanapun, di sanalah gelombang huru-hara ini dimulai. Alasan kedua, fans di Indonesia adalah fans yang paling mudah dibuat senang. Ketiga, mereka adalah fans yang paling aktif di dunia maya dan paling senang menciptakan _trending topic_, seperti yang terjadi dalam kasus sekarang ini. Sehingga, dengan memberikan fans service yang khusus ditujukan kepada mereka, akan membuat protes mereka mereda dan memastikan bahwa mereka akan menyebar kabar baik di dunia maya.

"Lalu, jadwal kami bagaimana hyung? Apa sudah kembali seperti semua?" tanya Eunhyuk, si pekerja keras nomor satu.

"Belum. Sementara waktu kalian bebas dari kegiatan apapun dan bisa beristirahat tapi jangan pernah jauh-jauh dari dorm ya. Bersembunyilah dulu. Fans kalian di luar sana masih banyak yang marah dan kita tidak tahu apa yang bisa mereka lakukan. Anggap saja kalian sedang liburan panjang." Manager menjawab dengan senyum tulus. Senyum pertamanya sejak kekacauan ini dimulai. "Oh ya, besok jam sembilan pagi kalian semua harus berkumpul di hall. Ada seseorang yang harus kalian semua temui."

"Siapa?" tanpa sadar, semua member Suju bertanya berbarengan. Mereka saling memandang dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yes! Kita kompak sekali ya." Kata Ryeowook di sela tawanya.

"Hahaha, kalian ini." Komentar manager tanpa bisa menahan tawanya juga. "Kalian akan menemui Manager media baru di managemen. Namanya Sara dan dia akan menangani pemberitaan tentang kalian di Indonesia."

"Woaaa, sampai sebegitunya tindakan yang diambil managemen?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan muka tidak percaya.

"Ya, jadi sekarang kalian bersenang-senanglah sepuas kalian. Siapa tahu manager media baru itu freak dan memaksa kalian melakukan hal-hal aneh besok." Manager bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Jangan Jesus. Jangan." Ini komentar Siwon, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Nama saya Sara dan saya hanya mau dipanggil seperti itu. Tidak ada noona, eonnie atau Sara-ssi. Hanya Sara." dan hanya itu yang dia katakan. Tidak ada 'selamat pagi' atau 'halo semuanya' seperti bagaimana orang biasanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Ta..tapi, itu kan tidak sopan." Seorang trainee tanpa sadar berkomentar dengan suara yang terlalu keras. Namun dia langsung menekap mulutnya saat melihat pandangan mata Sara yang tajam terarah padanya. "Ma…maaf." Tambah trainee itu dengan kepala menunduk.

Bisikan terdengar di sana-sini; bahkan Krystal dan Jessica yang duduk dengan band mereka masing-masing sekarang berkomunikasi dengan bahasa tubuh yang aneh dan memancing tawa orang-orang di sekitarnya. Satu dehaman keras dari Soo Man sendiri mengakhiri semuanya.

"Sara-ssi akan menjadi manager media Indonesia di dalam managemen kita. Mari bekerja sama untuk mengatasi problem kita sekarang ini." Kata Soo Man sambil mengangguk sekilas ke arah Sara yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman kecil.

"Tadi katanya tidak ada panggilan Sara-ssi?" trainee yang tadi tanpa sadar berkomentar lagi dengan suara keras. Anak ini memang terkenal dengan mulutnya yang sering kelepasan bicara. "Eh, maaf." Tambahnya saat lagi-lagi dipandang oleh Sara dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Semua orang kaget ketika kemudian Sara melempar senyum ke arah trainee tersebut. "Itu hanya untuk kalian, idol dan calon idol." Kemudian dia membungkuk 90 derajat ke arah kami, talent , manager dan staff SME. Posisinya sekarang ini memang berada di atas panggung yang lebih tinggi dari tempat kami duduk lesehan di lantai hall. Tapi tetap saja, membungkuk 90 derajat? Wow.

Dia lalu menghadap ke arah Soo Man dan para direktur SME berdiri berjajar di sampingnya. Mereka semua, para direktur dan Soo Man membungkuk 90 derajat kepadanya dan betapa kagetnya kami, -talent, manager dan staff- ketika Sara hanya menundukkan kepalanya untuk membalas mereka. Membungkuk 90 derajat pada kami dan hanya menundukkan kepala kepada mereka? Padahal mereka membungkuk 90 derajat kepadanya. Wow. Dua kali wow kalau perlu.

Bisa dilihat satu dua direktur ekspresinya berubah menjadi tegang saat melihat sikap Sara. Muka Soo Man sendiri sudah memerah, tetapi terlihat jelas bahwa mereka semua menahan diri. Ada apa ini? Kenapa para direktur dan CEO yang berkuasa itu sekarang jadi seperti anak anjing yang tidak berdaya di depan si manager baru?

Baru juga mulut kami terbuka untuk saling berkomentar, seorang direktur berseru menyuruh kami membubarkan diri dan kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing.

Well, Sara, mari kita lihat bagaimana cara kerjamu nantinya. Kalau sekarang kamu sudah seberkuasa itu atas para direktur dan CEO managemen ini, seharusnya kamu lebih berkuasa lagi pada masalah kami.

"Aku suka dia." Komentar pertama Heechul begitu kami memasuki dorm. "Kalian lihat bagaimana cara dia memandang trainee bego itu? Belum lagi ekspresinya ketika Soo Man dan yang lain membungkuk kepadanya. So precious."

Di antara semua talent yang dimiliki SME, memang hanya Heechul lah yang berani menghadapi Soo Man dan para direktur. Kami yang lain biasanya memilih diam atau pergi menghindar ketika bertemu mereka di pesta atau acara apapun tetapi Heechul tidak. Dia selalu menyapa para atasan itu seolah menyapa teman-temannya sendiri; bahkan satu kali dia pernah terang-terangan mengkritik strategi managemen dalam membuat drama, tidak lama setelah dia selesai menjalankan wajib militernya. Tapi seberani apapun Heechul, jelas Sara ini jauh, jauh dan jauh lebih berani darinya.

"Hati-hati saja, jangan cari perkara dengan dia atau kamu bisa dihabisi. Tahu sendiri semua masalah ini awalnya dari fans kita. Dia mungkin sudah punya perasaan sebal terhadap kita." Leeteuk memperingatkan Heechul karena jelas terbaca di wajah Diva kami itu bahwa dia punya rencana jahil terhadap Sara.

"Ya, Teuk. Santailah. Kamu ini sudah tua masih saja gampang panik." Jawab Heechul santai yang dibalas dengan lemparan sepatu oleh Leeteuk.

"Brengsek." Umpat Leeteuk keras. Kami semua hanya tertawa melihat dua orang tua itu bertengkar seperti dulu lagi. Dua tahun lebih kami tidak melihat itu semua karena mereka masuk wajib militer berturut-turut dalam dua tahun terakhir.

"Sudahlah hyung. Kita makan saja." Ryeowook berusaha menengahi mereka.

"YAY! MAKAN!" Ini aku, siapa lagi yang akan seantusias itu ketika mendengar kata makan kalau bukan aku.

"Brat, kamu harusnya diet. Badanmu itu sudah melembung mengerikan tahu." Sambar Heechul dengan tampang yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"Chul noona, mau bertengkar denganku juga ha?" aku pura-pura marah, tapi gagal. Bagaimana tidak gagal, Heechul yang kupanggil noona bukannya marah malah mengedip-ngedipkan bulu matanya dengan genit dan bertingkah seperti banci.

Member lainnya hanya bisa tertawa. Huh mereka ini, tertawa saja adanya.

"Hyung, Kyuhyun, ke mari. Makanannya sedang kuhangatkan. Tolong bantu aku menyiapkan piring dan lainnya." Terdengar seruan Ryeowook dari dapur.

"MAKAAAAAAAN!" Kami semua berseru senang dan bergegas ke dapur.

Ah, mudah-mudahan saja Sara bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan kami. Aku belum siap kalau Super Junior sampai harus bubar. Hampir delapan tahun aku bersama mereka dan aku terlalu nyaman dengan mereka sebagai keluarga keduaku.

Well, Sara, aku berharap banyak dengan pekerjaanmu.

Halo, ini Danka. Sebenarnya, cerita ini pairing-nya Kyuhyun x Sara dan Wonkyu-ya itu hanya bromance. Jadi, kalau ada di antara kalian yang sudah terlanjur berekspektasi Wonkyu sebagai lover, maaf ya

Karena saya nggak tahu caranya jawab review, saya jawab di sini sekalian ya. Maaf (/.\) Ada yg mau ngajarin saya mungkin?

Cupcake: iya, kalo di sini aku post fic yg ditulis pake bahasa Indonesia, kalo yg bahasa inggris di aff.. kalo di tumblr biasanya drabble aja… makasih ya sudah mau baca ff-ku :D

ErnaClouds: Makasih 3 Iya ini udah ditambahin dua chapter lagi kan :p

Lemontea: kyuhyunnya berubah jadi gemuk sekarang, kebanyakan makan… hehehe… nanti tunggu di update-an depan ya lemon (?) kok nggak enak banget ya kesannya dipanggil lemon :p maaaaaaaf :')

Vira: nah itu dia aku juga suka kesel sendiri, makanya bikin cerita ini hehehe…


End file.
